genkokufandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne Euphoria
Jeanne Euphoria (ジャンヌ＝ユーフォリア, Jan'nu-Yūforia) is a recurring character of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. She is the crown princess and commander of the military of the Gran Chaos Empire as well the younger sister of the current Empress Maria Euphoria. Appearance Jeanne is similar to her elder sister in appearance but keeps her golden hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon and her eyes have a slightly more courageous look. Personality Jeanne is described as the opposite to her idealistic sister and shares many of the realistic viewpoints of Kazuya Souma. She also possesses a keen mind and is able to negotiate with Freidonia's Prime Minister Hakuya Kwonmin. She also enjoys complaining about Maria and spend time with Hakuya complaining about their respective masters using the Jewel Voice Broadcast. According to Maria she has become more lively since she began her complaining sessions. History Jeanne Euphoria, along with her sister Maria, were first introduced shortly after Kasuya Souma began his reforms. Both were impressed at how he was able to pay the war tribute, get the Elfrieden Kingdom's economy back on its feet and solve its food shortages. After the One Week War, Jeanne would secretly visit Amidonia's capital city Van, during its occupation by Elfrieden, where she would meet with Juna Doma and Kazuya Souma. She was further impressed with the usage of the Jewel Broadcast System and decided to implement it in the Gran Chaos Empire. She also apologized to Kazuya, on behalf of the Empire, for causing him to be summoned and taken from his home. Since the occupation of Van was in violation of the First Clause of the Mankind Declaration Treaty, (despite the fact that Amidonia had invaded Elfrieden in the first place), Jeanne was forced to act as a mediator in order to return Van to its home country. However, in order to make certain that Amidonia did not go unpunished for its aggression, she forced Julius Amidonia to agree to pay huge reparations, or risk losing the protection that the Treaty provided. During the negotiations, Jeanne was so impressed by the ideas and innovations of Kazuya, that she even asked Liscia Elfrieden to reinstate her father Albert Elfrieden as ruler of Elfrieden, so that Kazuya would be offered a high-ranking position in the Empire. She even offered her sister to make Kazuya the Emperor. Liscia immediately turned down the idea. In the end, Kazuya decided to instead form a secret alliance with the Empire. Abilities Swordswoman/Solider According to Juna Doma, Jeanne is a formidable warrior and Juna was uncertain if she could defeat her. Jeanne would later comment that she would have a hard time against Aisha Udgard. Leadership Jeanne is the supreme commander of all the military forces of the Gran Chaos Empire. Since her sister Maria is currently unmarried, should anything happen to her, Jeanne would become the next empress. Diplomat Jeanne has shown considerable skills in the art of diplomacy, often negotiating with Hakuya Kwonmin. Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v03-p002.png GSYnOS-LN-v03-p093.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p148.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters